


Odontokleptomaniacs

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half the school is in the hospital wing, complaining of missing teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odontokleptomaniacs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarryisgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/gifts).



> Inspired by my wisdom tooth removal.

Draco was perched on the edge of a cot in the hospital wing, holding a bag of ice to his cheek and glaring. There were three other students sitting on his cot alone, and the rest of the ward was similarly occupied.

Draco tried to catch the attention of Madam Pomfrey as she passed. "My father-"

"Will hear of this," She finished for him as she bustled past. "And this time, I certainly hope so, Mr. Malfoy. An infestation of this calibre should not go unacknowledged. Perhaps the board can do something about it."

Suddenly, the doorway burst open and the golden trio stood, breathless in its wake. "Madam Pomfrey!" Granger called and Draco winced at the shrill quality of her voice that pierced his very brain.

"I've translated a German text that indicated when Doxies and Faeries are cross-bred, the resultant spawn are psychotic, odontokleptomaniacs!"

Madam Pomfrey blew a strand of hair out of her face and straightened. "Meaning?"

"Toothfaeries." Weasley confirmed grimly.

"Don't worry," Potter promised. "We'll find the nest."

"And where there's a nest, they're'll be teeth!" Weasley proclaimed with a raised finger.

Draco covered his face with his hand and shook it. Imbeciles, all of them.


End file.
